godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gamera
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Gamera.png |caption =Gamera |name =Gamera |species =TORTUGA Gigante Prehistorica |nicknames =Gammera, The Invincible, Super Monster, Guardian of the Universe, The Brave, Friend of All Children |height =60 meters 80 meters 35 meters , 18 metros en Frankenwinnie |length =65 meters 90 meters 55 meters |weight =80 tons 10,000 tons 1,200 tons |forms = None |controlled = Virasians |relationships =Toto , Asagi Kusanagi, Atlanteans |allies =Children of Earth, Asagi Kusanagi |enemies =Gyaos, Guiron, Barugon, Irys, Legion, Zigra, Viras, Jiger, Space Gyaos |created = Yonejiro Saito |portrayed = Teruo Aragaki, Umenosuke Izumi Naoaki Manabe, Jun Suzuki, Akira Ohashi, Hirofumi Fukuzawa, Toshinori Sasaki |firstappearance =Gamera |latestappearance =Gamera: The Brave |suits =ShodaiGame, HeiseiGame, RegionGame, IrisuGame, MireGame, ShodaiToto, |roar = }} Gamera (ガメラ , Gamera) es una tortuga gigante voladora creado por Daiei que aparecio por primera vez en la peliculas 1965 Gamera film, Gamera. Apariencia A diferencia de otras especies de tortugas, Gamera tiene el hábito de andar a dos patas, aunque en las tres primeras películas era cuadrúpedo. Gamera es capaz de usar sus extremidades posteriores como manos, al igual que Godzilla, usándolas para luchar o manipular objetos. A diferencia de las tortugas actuales, Gamera tiene dientes (algunas tortugas extintas tenían dientes), con dos largos colmillos, sobresaliendo de su mandíbula y llegando a la altura del labio superior. Orígen En las películas de la Era Showa, Gamera era una especie de tortuga gigantesca y prehistórica que se alimentaba de llamas, despertado por una explosión nuclear accidental en el Ártico durante una batalla de aviones entre aviones rusos y americanos. La película menciona que Gamera había aparecido antes, por pictogramas con imágenes de éste, avisando de su habilidad de volar. Los orígenes originales de Gamera en la era Showa son desconocidos , pues en el film original no se menciona si se trata de una mutación. Gamera ya era capaz de volar y disparar verdaderas llamas al ser despertado, en vez de alimentarse de material radioactivo. Y aunque era sabido que podía alimentarse de llamas (Incluso de material radioactivo como plutonio,como su contra parte, Godzilla), no hay explicación de cómo obtuvo estos poderes. Tampoco se sabe por qué atacó a la humanidad en general, Pero perdonando la vida de un niño pequeño (y salvándolo), que llegó a ser el trama central de la película. Esto más tarde hizo que se refiriesen a él como Amigo de todos los niños en las películas siguientes. En las películas de la Era Heisei , sin embargo, el orígen de Gamera fue cambiado , dándole un orígen mucho mas heróico: Un Guardián de la Tierra creado por bio-ingeniería por la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida, con el objetivo de destruir a Gyaos, otra creación de los atlántes capaz de matar a toda la humanidad. La tortuga gigante es encontrada flotando en el océano pacífico, cubierto de roca y confundido con un atolón. Entre la roca, los investigadores descubren un gran monolito explicando el objetivo de Gamera, así como docenas de magatama, que permite una conexión psíquica entre Gamera y los humanos. En el tercer film de la era Heisei, es encontrado un cementerio submarino con cientos de esqueletos de Gamera, sugiriendo que Gamera no fue el único de su especie creado por la Atlántida. Un personaje del film se refiere a esos esqueletos como "versiones beta" de Gamera, posibles fallos de la Atlántida intentando crear la versión final. Otra escena da a Gamera una conexión con el folklore asiático, con un personaje contando una historia en la que una tortuga gigante, conisderada guardián del Norte, con criaturas rivales defendiendo el Este, el Oeste, y el Sur. la continuidad de Gamera se reinicia de nuevo en Gamera: The Brave . La película comienza con el "original" Gamera ( si este está destinado a ser el Gamera de la serie anterior era de Showa es desconocida y poco probable , ya que la película mezcla elementos de los dos continuidades ) sacrificándose para destruir una bandada de pájaros Gyaos en algún momento del 1970 . Décadas más tarde , un muchacho joven encuentra una extraña , roca roja brillante cerca de su casa , con un pequeño huevo que está encima de ella . Una tortuga que mira bastante normal bebé pronto eclosiona del huevo , pero comienza a crecer a un ritmo alarmante . La tortuga , ahora llamado " Toto " por su propietario niño , también se desarrolla rápidamente habilidades clásicas de Gamera al fuego de la respiración y volar , y los intentos de alejar a otro monstruo atacante , pero es demasiado débil para tener éxito . Sólo después de comer la roca que brilla intensamente encontrado con su óvulo no alcanzar el nuevo Gamera toda su potencia , derrotar a su enemigo y volar hacia el cielo Curiosidad * Gamera tuvo un Hijo llamado Toto se desconoce una hembra Gamera * Gamera puede que sea Hembra * Gamera se extingio dejando a Toto como Guardian del Universo * Gamera tiene un pecho muy Debil Historia Showa Series ''Gamera Gamera hizo su primera aparición en 1965 de ''Gamera. ''Gamera vs. Barugon Gamera devuelto en ''Gamera vs. Barugon, Donde Combatio con Barugon. ''Gamera vs. Gyaos En ''Gamera vs. Gyaos, Gamera combatio con Gyaos, quien se convertiría en su archienemigo ''Gamera vs. Viras En ''Gamera vs. Viras, Gamera Combatio Viras. ''Gamera vs. Guiron En ''Gamera vs. Guiron, Gamera llegó a un planeta alienígena llamada Terra después de un par de extranjeros del cerebro de comer capturado dos niños en su nave espacial . Poco después de Guiron luchado y matado a una Space Gyaos,Gamera luchó Guiron , y fue considerado muerto después de Guiron lacerado las sienes con shurikens . En última instancia , Gamera fue restablecido y mató Guiron después de prender fuego a un cohete atrapado en la piel blindada de Guiron . ''Gamera vs. Jiger En ''Gamera vs. Jiger, Gamera Combatio Jiger. ''Gamera vs. Zigra En ''Gamera vs. Zigra, Gamera Combatio Zigra. Daiei se declaró en quiebra poco después de la película fue puesto en libertad . ''Gamera: Super Monster .Después de Daiei fue comprado por Tokuma Shoten en 1974 , la nueva administración quería hacer una nueva película Gamera en 1980 , por lo que Gamera: Super Monster fue producido . La mayoría de la película utilizada stock metraje (con limitadas nuevas escenas de Gamera vuelo ) , y actuó como un " resumen " de la historia de Gamera . Sin embargo , Yuasa y Takahashi sintieron que habían hecho todo lo posible con el monstruo , por lo que respetuosamente matado a Gamera al final de la película Heisei Series Gamera: Guardian of the Universe '']]Las películas de Gamera la era Heisei comenzó con Gamera: Guardian of Universe Durante el transcurso de la primera película, tres Gyaos se descubren en una isla remota. El gobierno japonés descubre que son todas mujeres, y decide que ya que son los últimos de su especie, deberán ser capturadas y estudiadas. Por lo que una máquina está ajustada para ellos. Mientras tanto, una búsqueda ha sido montado para un movimiento atolón en el Pacífico. Les resulta, para permanecer inmóvil y buscar en la superficie, la búsqueda de muchas pequeñas joyas hechas de un metal desconocido. También descubren una piedra que sobresale fuera del centro de la misma, y en su intento de sacarlo. Se las arreglan para tomar fotografías y recoger algunas de las joyas extrañas, pero la piedra se desmorona y el atolón despega hacia Japón a altas velocidades. Resulta que el atolón es en realidad un antiguo guardián de la Tierra, hecha por los Atlantes, llamada Gamera. Ataca a los Gyaos, matando a dos personas, pero se escapa. Se alimenta de los demás Gyaos recién nacidos y crece a proporciones Gamera parecidos. Los dos batalla y Gamera logra derrotarlo, de regresar a los mares Gamera 2: Advent of Legion In ''Gamera 2: Advent of Legion, Earth fue atacado por una fuerza ajena conocido como Legion. ''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys en ''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys, ''Gamera tuvo que enfrentarse a hordas de Gyaos y las últimas Gyaos, Irys. Gamera: The Brave in ''Gamera: The Brave]]Gamera: The Brave returns Gamera to his Showa era roots, but with a modern twist. In the film, Gamera is first seen defending Japan back in the '70s from the Gyaos, but sacrifices himself to destroy them by self-destructing. In the modern day, the child of a man who witnessed that battle finds a turtle egg that hatches into a baby Gamera that he names Toto. When a lizard-like monster named Zedus appears, Toto tries to fight the beast, but ends up being gravely wounded and taken by the military for study. He ends up escaping and growing to a larger size to try and fight Zedus again, this time succeeding against the monster. The idea of multiple Gyaos battling Gamera in the 1970s is a possible means of attempting to tie together the reboot of Gamera back to his Shōwa Era roots with the concepts seen in the first of the Heisei films, though it is also possible that Gamera battling multiple Gyaos in this film may simply have been because Gyaos is the only monster that has appeared in every era in film. Frankenwinnie Frankenwinnie es na pelicula infantil de monstruos en esta pelicula el es el unico Gigante de la pelicula y es una Hembra en esta pelicula. Abilities .caparazón de Gamera es extremadamente resistente y fuerte . Misiles y otras armas simplemente rebotan en los que , junto con la mayoría de los ataques de sus oponentes . Ha habido un par de veces en su caparazón se ha debilitado , sobre todo cuando Guiron martillado en el mismo lugar varias veces y empezó a cortar a través . Gyaos 'Sonic Beam, de Zigra Paralyzing Beam, y rayos de arco iris de Barugon no pueden penetrar el caparazón de Gamera , que se muestra en las películas cuando se encierra en su caparazón para evitar los ataques . El estómago de Gamera , sin embargo , es más suave y no es tan resistente , y que ha sido cortado y arrancado en el estómago hasta el punto de sangrado ( su sangre es de color azul en la serie era de Showa , pero verde en las películas de la era Heisei y Millennium ) En la serie Showa, Gamera alimenta de fuego y fue atraído por otras fuentes de calor, tales como centrales eléctricas y rayos ataque "arco iris" de Barugon, y en su primera película fue atraído a un cohete por el fuego. Podía respirar flujos de calor intenso de las llamas de su boca cuando se ven atrapados en una situación más grave. La versión Heisei, por el contrario, podría despegar bolas de fuego de plasma poderosos de su boca, por lo general muy rápidamente, y con una precisión que varía; que eran muy explosivo. Al final de G1 Gamera absorbe fuego y dispara una bola de fuego de plasma "Super-powered" y en el G2 se respira en el oxígeno producido por una planta Legión y dispara una bola de fuego de plasma "Oxygen-Powered". La versión Heisei también podría absorber una gran cantidad de "maná", o la esencia de vida y de energía de la vida en la Tierra, y liberar una corriente muy potente del plasma puro y fuego de una lata abierta, "cañón" orgánico en el pecho. En la última película de la serie Heisei, Gamera criticó su propio brazo y se absorbe bolas de fuego de plasma tomadas por Iris y usa su brazo muñón para volver a crecer el brazo en forma de plasma. En teoría, se podría hacer lo mismo a otras partes del cuerpo también. Al ver esto, él tiene la capacidad de manipular el fuego. Por supuesto, Gamera también tiene la capacidad de volar. Generalmente Gamera se tire de los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza y la cola en su caparazón, el fuego de las llamas de sus brazos y piernas cavidades y girar a su alrededor como un disco volador. Este modo de vuelo tenía una ventaja añadida en las películas posteriores, en las que usaría los bordes afilados de su caparazón para cortar enemigos mientras gira, similar a una sierra circular. Él tiene una segunda forma de volar, en la que sólo lo hace con las piernas y / o la cola en llamas, fuegos de las cavidades de la pierna, y vuela como un avión. En las películas de la era Heisei, los brazos de Gamera se extenderían y se extienden hacia fuera en las alas similares a las aletas de una tortuga marina durante el uso de esta forma de vuelo, dándole la aerodinámica y control. Las películas de Heisei Gamera dieron un arma más adicional: un par de puntas afiladas que sobresalen de los codos. En su primera aparición era Heisei, estos picos fueron ocultados durante la mayor parte de la película, que se extiende sólo cuando sea necesario en la batalla. En apariciones posteriores se extendieron de forma permanente. Cuando serio o gravemente herido, Gamera puede entrar en un estado similar al coma con el fin de curar. Esto a menudo engaña a sus oponentes en el pensamiento de que está muerto. Esta capacidad ha sido utilizado en casi todas las películas Gamera. La única debilidad importante de Gamera es frío. El monstruo Barugon fue capaz de lograr el éxito contra Gamera utilizando su aerosol de congelación, y los científicos casi derrotado Gamera durante su primera aparición en el uso de bombas especiales de congelación. Esta debilidad se muestra sólo en primeras películas de Gamera, y no ha sido explorado desde entonces. Body Mechanisms (Showa Gamera) *'Oil Bag': Gamera can drink oil and similar liquids which are stored in this organ. *'Coal Sack': Gamera can eat coal, like the oil bag it contents are sent to the Melting Furnaces. *'Melting Furnaces': Gamera can ingest coal, oil, fire, magma and uranium and they are sent here to be burned. *'Thermal Energy Conversion Intestines': This is where burned material is converted into thermal energy. *'Thermal Energy Heart': Works like the hearts of other organisms, but because it was made for thermal energy it has extraordinary power in comparison. *'High Fever Muscles': Gamera's muscles can produce ten thousand times the force of any human and can withstand high temperatures (High Fever), more so than any conventional metal and are very durable. *'Shell': Gamera's shell is known for it invulnerbility, the only known time it has been breached was by Guiron, who struck the same place over and over again. His underbelly does not have this resistance however. Body Mechanisms (Heisei Gamera) *'Cells': Because of his superior ability to regenerate, Gamera can recover quickly even when wounded *'Shell': Compared to his Showa counterpart its defensive abilities have fallen. It can withstand Gyaos' ultrasonic scalpel, but could not completely withstand the missile assault from the Japanese SDF, resulting in him being knocked from the sky. Legion was also able to damage it with its attacks. *'Power': Gamera possesses superhuman strength, with physical strength alone Gamera was able to tear off Legion's nose horn. *'Gamera's Brain': Gamera's semicircular canal was developed to withstand his rotation, even in disk flight his eyes and brain are unaffected by the rapid spinning. Gamera was also made to be very intelligent. *'Telepathy Brain': Gamera was created to communicate with people using the jewels left behind by the ancient civilization. With these he could sense Asagi Kusanagi's spirit. *'Thermal Energy Conversion reactor (Plasma Conversion Furnace'): Gamera's blood can absorb heat, flames, high voltage current and nuclear fuel. These energies are converted into electrons, protons and atomic nuclei and stored as plasma energy to be used. Life energy from the Earth, Mana, can be converted as well. The power of the total release of Plasma is unknown. *'Elbow Claw': Sharp nails on both elbows, they are strong enough to tear into the flesh of Gyaos. In 2 they could also damage Legion who lost her Egg Chambers to them. Originally they were tucked away inside the body, in the second movie they were always out by default and in the third movie they had two tips for extra damage. *'Chromosomal Manipulation': Like the Gyaos of the Heisei era, Gamera could manipulate his own genetic structure to adapt to his environments. Although his mass never change, his appearance altered over the course of the three movies as his body evolved for combat. Techniques (Heisei Gamera) *'Hard Slap': Hand Strikes mainly used in dog fights. *'Lashing Claw': An attack to tear into the flesh of the opponent using his sharp claws. Used to take Ayana out of Irys' body. *'Break Fang': A bite attack using sharp fangs and a strong jaw. The grip is so secure Gyaos had to cut of its own leg to free it self. *'Shell Cutter': A body attack using the rotating shell and the shell's sharp edges, used against Irys. *'Plasma Fireball': Gamera's special move, in the throat oxygen and plasma energy from the body's chamber are combine and compressed together. The condensed energy is ejected from the mouth as a fireball with a Ultra Discharge phenomenon. *'High Plasma': A plasma fireball shot at an output of at least 120% its normal power. It was used in the first movie after absorbing fire from the explosion in the oil refinery and in the second after inhaling the oxygen rich atmosphere. The second instance showcased Gamera's lung power as his inhale created hurricane force winds. *'Ultimate Plasma': Gamera summons energy from the Earth, mana, and absorbs it into his body, pushing the limits of his Plasma Furnace to the point that Gamera's Plastron (the covering on his stomach) opens and the energy is expelled outward. It is said it can only be used once during Gamera's lifetime, whether this is because of the strain on his body or the effects on the Earth is unknown. Due to the large amount of mana absorbed the technique has adverse affects on the global ecosystem resulting in the outbreaks of Gyaos worldwide. *'Vanishing Fist': A one-shot technique used against Irys, Gamera absorbed the plasma Irys fired and used the stump of the hand he blew of to create a fist of plasma by manipulating the energy. Techniques (Millenium Gamera) *'Fireball Ejection': Gamera fires a fireball from his mouth, he can overload his furnace in as similar manner as the Fireball Ejection Suicide, to fire a highly condensed and powerful fireball. *'Fireball Ejection Suicide': Gamera overloads his internal furnace until he explodes, used to destroy the Gyaos. Showa_Gamera_Fire.jpg|Showa Gamera's Firebreath Showa_Gamera_Flying.jpg|Showa Gamera Flying Showa_Gamera_Spinning.jpg|Showa Gamera Spinning Heisei Gamera HandSlap.jpg|Hand Slap Gamera_Fireball.gif|Heisei Gamera's Plasma Fireball Heisei_Gamera_Flying.jpg|Flying Heisei Gamera Heisei_Gamera_Absorption.jpg|Heisei Gamera absorbing fire Gamera_High_Plasma.gif|High Plasma Heisei_Gamera_LashingClaw.jpg|Lashing Claw Heisei_Gamera_VanishingFist.jpg|Vanishing Fist Heisei_Ultimate_Plasma.jpg|Ultimate Plasma Gamera_Bead.jpg|One of Gamera's beads Fireball_Ejection_Suicide.gif|Fireball Ejection Suicide Toto_Spinning.jpg|Toto in flight Baby_Toto_FireBreath.gif|Toto's fire breath Filmography *''Gamera'' *''Gamera vs. Barugon'' *''Gamera vs. Gyaos'' *''Gamera vs. Viras'' *''Gamera vs. Barugon'' *''Gamera vs. Jiger'' *''Gamera vs. Zigra'' *''Gamera: Super Monster'' *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' *''Gamera 2: Advent of Legion'' *''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys'' *''Gamera: The Brave'' Video Game Appearances *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' *''Gamera: Gyaos Destruction Strategy'' *''Gamera: 2000'' Comics Dark Horse Comics published a four issue miniseries based on Gamera called Gamera: The Guardian of the Universe in 1996.Pictures of the overs of all four Gamera comics Gamera has also made an appearance in Akira Toryama's Shonen Jump Manga, Dragon Ball, considerably smaller than he is portrayed in films or comic books. He is seen after being summoned to help the Muten Roshi traverse the ocean to Fry-Pan Mountain in volume 2. Gallery Anatomy of Gamera.jpg|Anatomy of Gamera Gamera_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Gamera Gamera_Anatomy.gif|Anatomy of Gamera Gamera takes a break.jpg 8550357.jpg 8550362.jpg Gamera-vs-barugon-trailer.jpg Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 6 - Gamera.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 4 - Gamera reappears.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 10 - The boys escape so Gamera gets ready to destroy the alien ship.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 2 - Gamera Appears.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 10 - Gamera arrives to fight Jiger.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 20 - Gamera breathes fire.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 13 - Gamera is confused now.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 15 - Gamera survived the flying Jiger.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 16 - Gamera gets ready to fly.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 29 - Gamera flies.png Gamera showa 001.jpg Gamera2j.jpg Gamera_guardian_2.jpg Gamera_Super_Monster_1980_movie_pic2.jpg Heisei_Gamera_HighPlasma.jpg Heisei_Gamera_Fire.JPG Gamera-legion.jpg Gamera in Gamera vs. Legion.jpg Gamera2.jpg Gamera_trilogy_2.jpg Gamera 1999.jpg Gamera Transition.jpg VTS_01_1_VOB_000132810.jpg Revoltech_Gamera.jpg|A Heisei Gamera figure by Revoltech Sightings *Gamera made frequent appearances on the third season of Mystery Science Theater 3000, where five of the Showa era films were mocked. The only original Showa films not featured on the program were Gamera vs. Viras and Gamera vs. Jiger. *Gamera appears under the name Ghamoo-ra as a guardian beast in the Blackfathom Deeps instance dungeon in the World of Warcraft MMORPG. Additionally, a smaller tortoise named Gammerita is seen patrolling the eastern coast of The Hinterlands, and is the focus of two separate quests. *Gamera, along with Godzilla and some other kaiju, appear in side stories of Dr. Slump. *An episode of the animated series Justice League Unlimited (S5E03 "Chaos at the Earth's Core") had a team of superheroes consisting of Supergirl, Green Lantern, Star Girl, and S.T.R.I.P.E. briefly battle a nuclear-powered giant turtle in Japan that was a homage to Gamera, right down to the flame-spinning flight. *In an episode of Dragon Ball, Master Roshi summons a Baby Gamera to use as a means of transportation. It makes him dizzy. He later flies with Gamera to an island to put out a fire. *Gamera is a bonus track on the album Millions Now Living Will Never Die by post-rock band Tortoise. *Gamera has made a few cameos in The Simpsons, in episodes such as "Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo." *A spoof of Gamera named "Cragera" made an appearance in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy movie Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. *In the Detective Conan series, there is a parody of Gamera called "Gomera." It looks more like Godzilla rather than a gigantic turtle, however. *In the Pokémon anime, the water turtle Pokémon Squirtle performs the move Hydro Pump in much the same way that Gamera flies. *The Digimon JumboGamemon is an homage to Gamera, with Game being short for Gamera. *In the rap song "Paragraph President" by Blackalicious, Gamera is mentioned in a line of lyrics: "City burnin' like Gamera, scamina, blaze-up the space, plus I got it on camera." *In the Cartoon Network show Johnny Test, Susan and Mary Test mutated a sponge that would have a monster form and it became an actual monster due to the mutation and Johnny quickly found a book of 1,000 monster names and he dubbed the monster Gameroid. *In episode 24 of MAD on Cartoon Network, ArTHOR's fiance had a roar similar to Gamera's. *In the 2012 Tim Burton film "Frankenweenie" a turtle named Shelly (who is ironically owned by an Asian character) is accidentally exposed to a growth formula, and the turtle mutates into a giant Gamera-like monster that rampages through a carnival. *In episode 17 of Yakitate!! Japan, When the examiner ate Japan no. 8, which is a Green Turtle Bread, He spins rapidly and breathes fire while doing so. This strongly resembles Gamera's Spinning move. It also revealed Gamera as the Emperor of All Turtles, which is non canon, and just a parody. Roar Some of Gamera's roars would later be reused for the Godzillasaurus. Gamera Roars|Gamera's roars Trivia *According to an interview with Simon Strange by Toho Kingdom, Gamera was considered for Godzilla: Unleashed. References External Links *Gamera Official Homepage Poll Do you like Gamera? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Earth Defenders Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:Kadokawa Category:Flying Creatures